This invention relates to the extension of the effective killing range of a shotgun in close-quarter combat, night combat, and to offer the infantryman an effective weapon to kill, or disable, enemy helicopters and slow flying light aircraft, and for use against parachute drops. This cartridge could be made effective in repelling mass troop assaults, helicopter attacks, and parachute troop/equipment drops when used in conjunction with heavy caliber high velocity automatic weapons.
Presently, ground troops attempt to knock out helicopters with semi-automatic and automatic rifle fire directed to the rear rotor area of a helicopter. The velocity and size of rifle projectiles make this feat difficult to accomplish. The strung-out fettered shot group of this invention will entangle or damage the helicopter rotors and cut control cables at much higher percentages as compared to conventional ball type rifle ammunition.
The shell of this invention, when used in mounted high velocity smooth-bore guns, would be effective in knocking out helicopters in flight by firing the fettered shot through the rotors or through other sensitive parts of the machine.
The use of the fettered shot in either shoulder fired or a mounted gun would be effective for use against troop and equipment parachute drops. The long fettered shot group can be used to cut or entangle parachute cords or tear large holes in the parachute canopies, thus dropping the troops, or cargo, to the ground well ahead of their normal release point, thereby causing injury, death, or extensive damage.
One version of a cartridge shown and described herein can be used in rifled artillery as well as in smooth-bore tank mounted guns of various caliber. When mounted on tanks, such a gun would provide an economic anti-helicopter device. This shot would have a longer range as compared to flachette loads and accordingly could be advantageously used on the above described pieces to repel an overrun, for example. Moreover, the fettered shot of this invention would more likely disable light motorized vehicles as compared to the prior art flachette load used in present artillery shells such as the bee-hive round, for example.
A cartridge of high velocity using the fettered shots of this invention would be effective against repelling mass troop attacks, and would be highly effective in night combat when soldiers cannot see their gun sites. Thus, this cartridge would be ideal for use in the new close assault weapons system (CAWS) recently developed by the U. S. Navy under the Joint Service Small Arms Program (JSSAP).
The psychological effect of a cartridge made in accordance with this invention when used on enemy troops is of considerable value.